<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mixing by Gwynzireael</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181291">Mixing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwynzireael/pseuds/Gwynzireael'>Gwynzireael</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompt fics and drabbles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domesticated, Drabble, Fluff, I love these dorks, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, but it's def not a regular fic, i guess?, idk man, not sure, tho i think it's a little too long for frabble now, uhhh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:27:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwynzireael/pseuds/Gwynzireael</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh damn, you think?” he heard Desmond whisper.<br/>“Of course!” Rebecca agreed, joined by Lucy. “Absolutely.”<br/>“Hmmm, alright…” he’s heard Desmond whisper again and dared to take a look at what they were doing. All three of them were literally sitting in a circle and whispering, but he couldn’t tell if it was because they didn’t want to disturb him or because they were talking about him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shaun Hastings/Desmond Miles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompt fics and drabbles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mixing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written with <a href="https://just-another-otp-prompt-blog.tumblr.com/post/170531351423/otp-prompt-175">this</a> prompt. </p><p>Can be counted as a sequel to "Eating out" (previous one), can be a standalone. Whatever you prefer. :'D Shaun's perspective this time. <strike>Gotta expand horizons, etc, lmao.</strike></p><p>Beta'ed (and British slang check) by awesome <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDapLab/">TheDapLab</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shaun was chilling on the couch and reading a book, while the others were in the kitchen, probably drinking. It was beyond him why the girls would keep asking Desmond to make them drinks - he probably was a crappy bartender anyway - but he elected to just enjoy the peace and quiet. However it didn’t seem he would be able to do that much longer.</p><p>“I’m telling you, it’s not that hard, once you get a grasp.” Desmond laughed, walking in with a glass of something orange. Rebecca and Lucy walked right past him, holding similar glasses, but with the orange somewhat mixed with something else. </p><p>“Once you get a grasp, though.” Lucy pointed out, chuckling. “And how long does getting a grasp take?” </p><p>“Uh, oh, 2 years?” brunet thought for a moment before answering. “Unless you practice from the very first day, but I didn’t care for a long, long time.” </p><p>“Could you all, kindly, tone it down a notch?” Shaun sighed, trying to focus on the book. </p><p>“Yea, yea, sorry, crybaby!” Rebecca stuck her tongue out at him. </p><p>“Sorry Shaun, we’ll be quiet.” Lucy smiled, and Desmond put his glass away and flopped on the couch. </p><p>“Hey, what’cha reading?” brunet bent to check the book’s cover. “Eh, you’re still not done with this? You’ve been reading that for 3 days!” </p><p>“Well, maybe if you all would kindly leave for a week, I might read way more books!” Shaun exclaimed and turned his gaze back to his precious book. </p><p>Desmond just waved him off and took out his phone, while the girls started talking quietly between themselves. </p><p> </p><p>Shaun managed to finish his book after a couple hours, so he put it away and started browsing his bookcase to grab another read, but he halted, when he’d caught his name in a whisper. Or at least he could have sworn he heard his name being whispered, but of course he wouldn’t just ask if the trio on the other side of the room was actually talking about him. Instead he decided to just listen for a while. </p><p>“Oh damn, you think?” he heard Desmond whisper. </p><p>“Of course!” Rebecca agreed, joined by Lucy. “Absolutely.” </p><p>“Hmmm, alright…” he’s heard Desmond whisper again and dared to take a look at what they were doing. All three of them were literally sitting in a circle and whispering, but he couldn’t tell if it was because they didn’t want to disturb him or because they were talking about him. He saw Desmond walking over to the computer and typing something, so he came over, quietly, hoping he’d have the chance to see what it was. </p><p>“How to tell if they’re into you…” he heard the younger man muttering while pressing the keys, and his brows furrowed. </p><p>“Anyone in particular? Is there someone I should know about?” Shaun asked, standing right behind Desmond. </p><p>“Nope, just you, I need to see if you’re objectively into me.” Desmond replied without missing a beat, and Shaun snorted. </p><p>“We’re married, you prat.” He’s heard the girls laughing, but it didn’t matter, since obviously the idiot in front of him needed to be reminded of that with a kiss. And maybe a few spanks later. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>